


Little Flirt

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou enjoys teasing Stanley
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Little Flirt

They sat down with an exaggerated grunt into one of the chairs set up beside the garden’s gazebo, shoulders slumped. Stanley was shirtless, wearing nothing but a light colored petticoat to cover themselves. They had volunteered to help with some of the weeding in the garden. The petticoat had become filthy with dirt and grass. Their victory rolls had come undone, hair barely held together by a ribbon that was becoming loose.

“Hard day, today?” Lefou innocently asked.

Stanley looked up and glared at him. “I bet you’ve been enjoying yourself all afternoon,” they said.

“Non, of course not! I daresay I’ve been working just as hard if not harder than you!” Lefou said. He smiled wickedly as he held out a canteen filled with cold and sweetened tea, watching as Stanley opened it with their teeth before taking a long pull from it. “Choosing the books to be read at the girl’s school is very hard work! And Jeanne-Marie here needed to have her diaper changed twice!”

Stanley looked at said child. She was sitting peacefully in Lefou’s lap, mouthing one of the tarts Mrs. Potts no doubt had made for that afternoon’s tea. “Twice?”

“Oui!”

“That’s it?”

Lefou stuck his tongue out at them. “It’s hard work taking care of a baby, cher et cherie!” he said.

Stanley huffed, starting to put the cap back onto the canteen. They thought better of it and then suddenly flicked it at Lefou, splashing him in the face with the remaining tea inside. “You’re impossible!” they cried.

He just laughed, using his neck ribbon to clean himself. “And you’re incredibly sexy,” he countered. He saw the way Stanley blinked and blushed, smiling as he handed Jeanne-Marie over to them. “You must be exhausted,” he said, “why don’t I help you bathe later to make it up to you?”

“I’d like that,” Stanley murmured.

“I know you would, cherie,” he purred. He laughed as Jeanne-Marie reached up and toyed with one of Stanley’s sweaty locks, shaking his head. “You’re beautiful.”

Stanley snorted, hiding their face in Jeanne-Marie’s hair. “I’m a sweaty mess.”

“Still beautiful to me,” Lefou promised, laughing as the tips of Stanley’s ears turned pink.


End file.
